1. Field
The following description relates to a magnetic shielding sheet and a wireless power charging apparatus including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
As various mobile devices such as a smartphones or tablet PCs are becoming more popular, a system capable of wirelessly charging secondary cell batteries inside mobile devices in a contactless manner is being actively researched. A wireless power charging system generally includes a wireless power transmitting apparatus that transmits power and a wireless power receiving apparatus that receives and stores power.
A wireless power charging system may utilize a method of transmitting and receiving power induced by applying an electrical signal to a coil part. For this purpose, the wireless power transmitting apparatus and the wireless power receiving apparatus generally include coil parts. For example, a coil part may be embedded in a mobile device charged by a wireless power charging system, and another coil part may be embedded in a wireless power transmitting apparatus such as a cradle provided as an accessory to the mobile device. Further, a magnetic field shielding sheet that may minimize the effect of a magnetic field generated during a wireless power transmission on various electronic components included in a device to be charged, other external electronics, or a human body is being researched.